


Impress Me

by chaostheoryy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit OOC when considering the movie characterizations, Berlin (City), Blow Jobs, Bucky throwing away any regard for public decency so he can have his way with his super soldier, But still plausible, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Makeouts in a shopping mall, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shopping, Teasing, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve, Sam, and Bucky head to the shopping mall while on the run in Berlin, a simple case of buying new clothes turns into a bit of competition that may lead to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @imsherwatching you over on Tumblr who requested: Steve & Bucky head to the mall to get some new clothes because their old stuff is falling apart. This leads to them trying on a variety of outfits (some very pleasing to the eye) and a bunch of girls hitting on Bucky because he looks like some celebrity or something (they can't put their finger on it). Fashion shows in the dressing room for one another and jealous boyfriends who don't know they're actually boyfriends make the sexual tension go through the roof.

Shopping had never been one of Steve's pass-times. As a boy he had been too poor to even afford a pair of sneakers let alone buy a closet-ful of decent clothing. Even when he became an Avenger with a billionaire friend, he never took the time to purchase an extra pair of jeans or even a new set of socks. He just never saw the need. But sitting inside an abandoned building in Berlin with tattered pants and holes in his shoes, he knew that he was in need of a new wardrobe.  
  
Bucky's clothes weren't in good condition either. His jacket was patched up in all sorts of odd places and the sneakers on his feet were worn out and missing laces. He was an absolute mess. They all were. Bucky, Sam, and himself. They were tired, filthy, and in need of a change of clothes. Perhaps, Steve considered, now was the perfect time to crack open his wallet and shop.  
  
After a decent night's sleep and a warm shower in the morning, the three fugitives made their way to the nearest shopping mall. To Steve's dismay, when they stepped through the front doors of the mall they found that it was completely packed. Tourists and locals alike were shuffling along the rows of shops, their arms full of bags and boxes. Steve immediately swallowed, exchanging worried glances with Sam and Bucky.  
  
"We should split up," Sam said without any hesitation, "You two stay together and I'll head out on my own."  
  
Steve frowned at the idea of sending him off on his own when there was a possibility that Ross and his task force could find him and take him down. "Sam, I really don't think-"  
  
Sam cut him off, giving him a cheeky smirk. "Look, man, I know you're my captain and all, but I think I can handle a shopping mall on my own."  
  
Steve cracked a small smile and clapped his hand upon Sam's shoulder. "Be careful." Just as Sam turned to leave, he added, "Rendezvous back here at 15:00 hours."  
  
"Copy that," Sam beamed.  
  
Steve watched him depart for a moment before turning to address Bucky. "Now, let's go get ourselves a decent pair of pants."  
  
They found themselves in one of the smaller department stores, determined to avoid the larger shops where they were more likely to be spotted on security cameras. The location they had picked was perfect. It was tiny with multiple escape routes and minimal camera coverage. If there was any potential danger, they would be able to fight their way out.  
  
They spent several minutes scanning through the racks and draping items over their shoulders that they were to try on. Compared to the women giggling across the store with piles of clothes hanging on their arms, the pair looked like a couple of stingy college students making an emergency run to the store to find a suit for their first job interviews.  
  
"What do you think of this one?"  
  
Steve looked over at Bucky and immediately felt his stomach drop when he saw him holding up a tank with his shield's design printed on it.  
  
"I think it suits you," Bucky teased, drawing out a groan from his companion. Bucky simply chuckled quietly and hung it back on the rack.  
  
As soon as they had finished browsing, they made their way to the back of the store where the men's dressing rooms lay in wait. Determined to get his things out of the way, Bucky volunteered to go first which meant Steve would sit outside of the door and watch for any threats. Waiting just on the other side of the thin door, Steve could hear the rustling of fabric and clinking of belts as Bucky changed. Occasionally there would be a breath of silence as Bucky looked himself over in the mirror before the rustling would begin again. But the third time around there was a particularly long pause, one that made Steve stand at attention.  
  
"Everything alright," he asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.  
  
Bucky didn't respond with words of assurance, but rather pried open the dressing room door. Steve's brow immediately rose and his concern gave way to surprise and disbelief. Standing in front of him was Bucky Barnes dressed in skinny jeans, a thin white tee and a black leather jacket.  
  
Bucky immediately smirked in response to the expression of complete awe plastered on Steve's face. "Close your mouth or you might start drooling over me like those ladies of there," Bucky teased, gesturing to the women that were now staring over at him like he was a celebrity.  
  
Steve swallowed, cheeks going warm at the realization that he actually had been gaping over his companion's good looks. He had always found Bucky attractive. Even when he was just a sixteen year old bag of bones back in Brooklyn, he had truly believed Bucky was the most handsome man he'd ever meet. And now, several decades later, he was still convinced he'd never find someone he wanted to be with more than Bucky Barnes.  
  
"Relax," Bucky murmured as he turned back into the dressing room, "I won't tell Sam."  
  
Steve looked down at his shoes and placed his hands on his hips. He was a goddamn fool for thinking he could ever get over Bucky. No matter how many years it had been, no matter how many people he met, there was no one who made him smile like he could. There was no one else on the entire planet who made him feel complete. Bucky was the only one he could see himself standing side by side with for the rest of his life. Bucky was home.  
  
Steve's head finally snapped up when the door opened again and Bucky stepped out in a purple button up and a pair of slim-fitting slacks. "What do you think of this one?"  
  
Steve looked him over from head to toe, thinking hard about how to respond. "Y'know, it's hard to tell who you're trying to impress," Steve began joking with a smirk, "Your date or their mother."  
  
Bucky raised his brow in shock at Steve's teasing. "Wow. That bad, huh?"  
  
Steve simply chuckled, arms crossed as he exchanged playful grins with his companion. It had been far too long since he had joked around with anyone like this. And he certainly didn't want the fun to stop.  
  
"Tell you what," Bucky added, "It's your turn." He grabbed Steve by the bicep and pulled him toward the dressing room. "Go on. Show me what you would call 'impressive'."  
  
Steve hesitated for a brief moment before he let a playful smile pull at his lips and stepped inside. He sifted through the pile of clothes he had picked in search of what could possibly be his most impressive outfit. He settled on a pair of jeans, a plain white tee, and a tan cardigan with maroon trim. It wasn't a fancy outfit, but it was certainly one he would wear when courting someone.  
  
Steve pried open the door just as Bucky turned his head back from observing the fawning women across the way. The second Bucky spotted him, his brow raised and he nodded slowly, taking in the look.  
  
"Alright," Bucky said, "I'll admit it's a good one." He paused for a moment as Steve crossed his arms in a sort of victory stance before he continued, "If you were planning to go home by yourself without getting to first base." Bucky smirked devilishly.  
  
Steve tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at his companion. "Come on."  
  
Bucky shook his head and turned Steve around, shoving him into the dressing room. However, when Steve went to close the door, he found Bucky standing in the doorway with an alarmingly seductive look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't play around this time," Bucky whispered to him, his voice low and deep, "Make me want you." He then gave Steve a subtle once-over before stepping out and pulling door shut behind him.  
  
Steve felt as if all the oxygen in his body had left him and his mouth had gone as dry as an Arizona desert. He had never been looked at like that by Bucky before, never been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of Bucky's seduction. But now that he was, he was going to do everything he could to impress him. He didn't care if Bucky had been teasing him or fooling around, he was going to make Bucky wish he could take him home.  
  
Steve took his time changing, slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button up. Alone the combo looked great but he simply couldn't stop there. He needed to look as good as a cover model if he was going to blow Bucky away. In order to do so, he added a black silk tie and a charcoal trench coat that accentuated his broad shoulders. Looking at his reflection in the mirror was surreal. He had never dressed like that before, never allowed himself the pleasure of buying nice clothes. But the way he looked now, he'd have to consider doing so. He gave his reflection a brief nod and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and stepping out.

The second Bucky looked at him, it seemed as if the man had forgotten about every other human being on the planet and all that remained of the world he knew was Steve Rogers. His breath hitched, his eyes went wide, his jaw went slack, and his entire body froze like a statue. Steve was certain that of all the looks he had gotten as an Avenger, as a soldier, as a man, none of them made him feel as special as he did right then and there.

Bucky's mouth twitched a little as if he were trying to find the right words to say, but all that came out was a rough, "Shit."

Steve let out a huff of laughter and adjusted his tie. "I'm going to take that as an 'I'm impressed'", he mused as he looked across the store where the group of women were whispering to each other and eyeballing him like there was no tomorrow. He gave them a little nod and a smile. However, when he made a move to raise his hand to give them a wave, firm hands grabbed him by the wrists and a strong body pushed him through the door. His back slammed against the wall of the dressing room, a shallow gasp escaping his lips. With the blink of an eye, his hands were pinned to the wall and a pair of icy blue eyes were staring deep into his soul.

"B-Buck," Steve stammered, completely caught off-guard by the advancement, "What are you-?"

His question was cut off by another sharp inhale as Bucky forced his knee between Steve's thighs and leaned against him.

"You just had to go and dress like a goddamn model, didn't you," Bucky whispered hoarsely, his hot breath blowing against Steve's jaw, "See, the little guy from Brooklyn, I would have just made out with if he came to my place dressed like this. But you..." His predator-like eyes scanned over Steve's body as he spoke, "I'm going to do something far more inappropriate to you."

Steve groaned at the suggestion and tilted his head back in submission as Bucky's lips latched onto his neck. It was wrong, so wrong to being doing this in the middle of some department store, especially when considering they were on the run from the law. But as utterly wrong as it was, he had waited far too long to have Bucky like this. Since he was a kid he had only ever wanted Bucky. Now he was getting what he wanted and he was going to let it happen no matter how wrong it was.

Bucky's mouth traced hot, open-mouth kisses along every inch of his neck and along his jaw before the pried away from his skin and sat a breath away from his lips as he stared at Steve like a ravenous beast. "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time, Steve," Bucky breathed out, "Tell me... Do you want me?"

Steve nodded but Bucky found the response less than acceptable. He pressed his knee up against Steve's groin, firmly rubbing against the gradually increasing erection beneath his jeans which drew out a deep groan from the blond. "I couldn't hear you," Bucky whispered, "Do you?"

Steve trembled, his feet shifting in a desperate attempt to allow his hips the freedom to buck against his partner. "Y-yes," he managed to moan out, "I do."

Bucky stared hungrily at him in a brief moment of silence before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. It was rough and hot, a kiss that made up for decades of yearning and unspoken need. It left Steve a breathless, whimpering mess. When Bucky finally pulled away, he dragged his tongue along Steve's jaw and nipped at his earlobe.

"I'm going to step away and lock the door," Bucky whispered into his ear, "By the time my hands are on you again, this damn coat better be off..."

The second Bucky released his hands and turned to lock the door, Steve tore the coat open, two of the buttons flying off at the sheer force. He yanked it off his shoulders and threw it on the ground just in time to grab onto Bucky's shirt as he dove in for another heated kiss. His fingers clutched at the fabric like a clamp, nails digging through to Bucky's skin before Bucky managed to pin his arms up above his head. Steve groaned loudly as teeth scraped against his swollen lip and Bucky's knee ground against his erection. Never before had he felt so lustful, so willing to let himself be absolutely dominated by another human being. But _God_ if Bucky didn't step it up soon, he was going to go crazy.

As if sensing the unspoken plea from his partner, Bucky adjusted his grasp on his wrists so he could bring one hand down and rub it against Steve's erection. The blond immediately groaned and bucked his hips forward in an attempt to find some much needed friction. Bucky responded in kind, firmly squeezing him through his jeans in order to elicit a particularly loud gasp from Steve's mouth. He continued to rub for another minute before he withdrew his other hand from Steve's wrist and began undoing the belt and zipper of Steve's jeans. Steve immediately grabbed onto Bucky's shoulders, breathing heavily while he watched with dilated eyes as his partner worked at his jeans. To Steve's surprise, when Bucky had pulled his jeans down past his hips, he didn't just reach in to grab him, he dropped to his knees and began mouthing at his erection through his briefs.

"B-Buck," Steve gasped, his left hand impulsively finding its way to Bucky's long brown hair.

Bucky's mouthing through the fabric alone was a dream, but, to Steve's delight, Bucky wasn't stopping there. He eased Steve's briefs down his thighs, freeing his cock from all material restraint. Steve sighed at the release and leaned heavily against the wall. He hadn't gotten this worked up in a very, very long time. Hell, it was exhausting. All the teasing and the passionate kissing had him sweating as if he'd run a marathon.

Without a word of warning, Bucky dragged his tongue along the length of Steve's cock, sending shivers of pleasure down the blond's spine. His tongue then flicked against the tip, an action that drew out a particularly lewd moan from Steve's throat that was immediately topped by a deep groan when Bucky's lips wrapped around him.

He couldn't believe it. There he was, a fugitive on the run in a foreign city with Bucky Barnes on his knees giving him head in a mall dressing room. It was like a scene straight out of a crude wet dream. Yet it was real. All of it. Bucky's hair between his fingers, the hand grasping his hip, the mouth expertly working to bring him to the pinnacle of pleasure. It was wrong. But at the moment, Steve couldn't care less about right or wrong. All he cared about was being with Bucky.

Steve's grip on the locks of Bucky's hair tightened as he drew closer to his climax. Bucky's mouth was still working relentlessly, his tongue circling and flicking as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Bucky," he moaned out in an attempt to warn his partner of his impending release, "I-I'm... I'm close..."

Bucky simply hummed, sending a tantalizing vibration along Steve's cock. After a few more bobs of the head, Steve couldn't hold it any longer. His entire body trembled and his head fell back as he let out a loud moan and instinctively bucked his hips forward while he came. Riding the final waves of pleasure, he slumped against the wall and looked down to see Bucky wipe a strand of semen from the corner of his mouth as he smirked up at the gasping super soldier.

"When was the last time you had someone do that to you?" Bucky asked, pulling Steve's pants back up.

Steve blushed, embarrassed at the answer he had for him. "A long time ago," he murmured hoarsely. It was then that he noticed the bulge pressing against Bucky's jeans. He licked his lips and knelt down in front of his partner, a look of determination in his eyes. "Let me help you with that," he added as he gestured to Bucky's erection.

Bucky smirked and sat down on his rear. "Be my guest."

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky's snarky response. It was just how he had imagined things would have been between them when they were teenagers. Familiarity and intimacy intertwined with teasing and a sense of absolute joy from simply being with one another. 

Steve took his time with working Bucky's jeans open. Unlike Bucky he was patient. He laid Bucky down, kneeling over him as he removed his belt and unzipped his pants. Curious and unfamiliar with the feeling of pleasuring another man, he let his hand wander down where he gently palmed at Bucky's erection. The deep hum he earned from his partner was more than enough encouragement. Steve carefully eased Bucky's cock through the opening of his boxer's and bit his lip as he looked down at the flushed skin. He'd spent many long, hot nights wondering what it would be like to see and touch Bucky's most private flesh. And now he knew it was everything he had dreamed of and more.

Steve slid down Bucky's body slightly and dipped his head down to kiss the tip of Bucky's cock. The brunet groaned loudly and grasped at the carpet beneath his hands. " _God_ , Steve," he grumbled, "You drive me insane."

Steve smiled playfully. "It's kind of my job," he teased before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. The pre-cum that had gathered there was bitter, but not disgusting enough to make him stop. He owed his companion a damn good climax and he wasn't going to stop until Bucky was laying absolutely breathless on the ground. Using one arm to keep himself propped up, he continued working at the head with his mouth and brought up his other hand to wrap it around the shaft. Sucking and pumping simultaneously, Steve was certain Bucky wouldn't last very long. And he was right.

A few moments after he started working his hand along the length of Bucky's cock, his partner began thrusting up into his grasp. He was desperate and unable to control his urges. A few hard snaps of the hips and Bucky cried out, his body freezing as he threw his head back. Steve managed to pull his mouth just in time, letting most of Bucky's ejaculate catch in his hand. The last thing they needed was to soil the clothes they had yet to even buy. He looked around in search of something to clean his hand with before regretfully wiping it along the underside of the dressing room chair.

"Did I just witness Captain America wiping cum on a public chair?" Bucky teased as he sat up.

Steve gave him a stern glare. "Don't ever speak a word of this to anyone," he warned.

"Don't worry. What happens in the dressing room, stays in the dressing room."

They stood up and changed back into their dirty, tattered clothes. As much as they wanted to buy the lot of goods they had picked out, they certainly didn't have the money. And as much as he wanted to buy that black trench coat, Steve was sure he would never be able to look at it without thinking about having sex in a dressing room. As they made their way to the front of the store, they passed by the group of women from earlier, all of whom gaped at them in disbelief.

Steve's cheeks flushed red. "Great," he mumbled to Bucky, "Now when they see my face on the news, they'll say 'hey, isn't that the man we heard doing filthy things at the mall?'." He shook his head and avoided making further eye contact.

"If you refer to me blowing you as 'doing filthy things' again, I can guarantee you it probably won't ever happen again."

Steve threw his companion a salty look which, unsurprisingly just earned him a cocky smirk. As odd as it was for Steve to admit it to himself, he hoped he would be lucky enough to have Bucky Barnes that way often. But, even if that weren't to happen, he was more than happy just to have the man he loved most at his side once again.


End file.
